Where You Lie
by My Final Goodbye
Summary: CHAPTER SIX UP NOW! The Stratford sisters have moved to Roswell and get dragged into all of the alien business. No one said being a teenager was easy.
1. Prologue

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –** Okay so this is probably an unconventional crossover but the idea for it just came to me the other day.

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **If you thought I owned any of this do you really think that I would be sitting here typing out a fanfiction when I could be out petitioning for a fourth season of Roswell and longer episodes of 10 Things? I don't think so. I have nothing so don't bother suing all rights go towards their individual owners.

10 Things You Should Know Before Reading This FanFiction

Obviously it's a crossover between 10 Things I Hate About You and Roswell. The story will be set in Roswell, with Kat and Bianca having just moved there. Their mother is still dead and their father is still the crazy gynaecologist so nothing has changed there.

In order to have Patrick in this story (since I couldn't do it without him, love him too much.) I have made him an alien, shock horror. In this story he is Michael's biological brother on Antar but when they came to Earth he and Michael were sent to different foster homes; Patrick to the Veronas and Michael to the Guerins. Neither of them knows that they are brothers but in the story they are best friends. Patrick's unique ability is telekinesis but he isn't very good at it, like Michael isn't with his.

I hate the Max/Liz pairing. I always thought that they were too boring so in this story it will be Polar all the way a.k.a Michael/Liz. If you don't like this then I suggest that you stop reading here. Anyone who dislikes them and sends me a rather rude review stating their opinion will get a nasty comment back from me. I **did** warn you and why would you bother wasting your life, reading a couple you dislike when you can go and find a Liz/Max (-shudder-) story.

The story begins a week or two before the Pilot episode of Roswell so they haven't started school yet and Liz hasn't been shot.

Some plot lines will be changed in the future so don't get confused if it isn't following the tv show in every tiny detail.

Bianca may only make a few cameo appearances. This story is more revolving around Kat, Liz and the Pod Squad and how she finds out about them and deals with it. But like I said Bianca will make appearances here and there, maybe even becoming more of a main character in later chapters when I feel she can deal with the gravity of some of these situations.

Ages. In this story I have made Kat and Patrick a bit younger than they are in 10 Things I Hate About You as in season one of Roswell they are all 16 so I made Kat and Patrick this age too. Since Kat is a bit younger she may seem a little OOC but I will try and capture the central idea of who she was in the show. Bianca is a year younger than them all.

If I forget any details such as the correct spelling of something or what something is called please forgive me. I haven't watched Roswell in over a year and I cannot find my DVD's anywhere so I am going completely on memory until I can find those discs.

Maria is another character that I am not particularly fond of but I will not bash her in this fic. She will mainly be used as comic relief or as a plot device so I'm sorry if she isn't in this as much as some people would like.

The couples that I hope to build up towards in the story are; Kat/Patrick, Liz/Michael, Isabel/Alex and possibly Bianca/Kyle.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Prologue

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**`*`~`*`**

The Roswell heat was doing nothing to improve Kat's mood. She had been in the town exactly one day and she was already desperate to go back to Ohio where her friends and her real home where waiting for her. Why on Earth her father had chosen to get a new job here of all places was beyond her. But she wouldn't complain. No, she was the good daughter and would hold her tongue. It had been plain to see how excited her father had been over the move. Personally Kat thought it was so that he could sever off all ties from the memory of their mother. It had been too painful for her father to stay there.

Bianca of course had ignored all of this and complained nonstop on the car ride here. Kat had been forced to leave her beloved car back in Ohio, something she was now deeply regretting. Their new home was, nice, but it didn't have the lived in feel to it that their old one had.

Currently Kat was walking down the main street of the town – not that they had a whole lot of things to look at – letting her thoughts flow. So many things had to be done before she started school the week after next. Today was Tuesday so she had until Sunday night the next week to get her new school books, timetable for her classes and her father had given her some money to indulge in what she wished. No doubt she would search out a music store and buy an album that she did not have.

Since she had arrived everyone had stared at her like the shiny new toy at playtime. When was the last time someone new had come to this place? Her scuffed converse dragged on the concrete sidewalk as she lazily glanced around. A couple of clothing stores looked decent enough but others looked as if they only stocked clothing that her younger sister would wear, nothing that Kat herself would be caught dead in. After about fifteen more minutes Kat was pleased that she had found a second hand book store that had a wide selection and a tiny music store that dealt mainly with underground bands that even she had never heard of. All in all not the worst day she'd had.

As she passed a diner with a rather large UFO sticking out of a sign declaring the place 'The Crashdown' Kat kinked an eyebrow in curiosity, would everywhere be as alien themed? Deciding that she would at least check the place out Kat stepped inside and was instantly rewarded with a wave of air-conditioned air. She didn't think that any place had felt as good as this place did right now. A couple of booths were filled with kids that looked around her age and an elderly couple sat at a table more towards the centre of the room. Heading over towards the counter she slid onto a stool and glanced up at the menu hanging on the wall. A Sigourney Weaver? A Will Smith? Did this place have issues or what?

The sound of the back door swinging open caught Kat's attention and she glanced over to see a short, darkly tanned girl entering wearing what looked like the waitresses uniform. "What can I get for you?" The girl asked as she came behind the counter and stood in front of Kat.

"Uh, burger and fries?" Did they even sell that here or would all of the food looking like it was from another planet? Obviously that was on the menu though as the girl nodded her head while jotting the order down on her notepad and handing it to the man working with the grill in the kitchen.

The girl walked back over to Kat as it didn't seem as if any of the customers needed her help. "You're new here right? I'm Liz." She held her hand out towards Kat who shook it with a small smile.

"I'm Kat, and yeah, I'm new. My family and I just moved here from Ohio."

"No offence but why would you wanna move here?" Liz questioned with a laugh. "It's not as if Roswell, New Mexico is all the exciting."

Kat gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Didn't really have much of a choice. My dad took a job at the hospital down here and I had to move." Liz nodded along as Kat explained and after a quick glance up held up one finger in the universal 'wait a second' signal before rushing out from behind the counter with a mug of coffee when one of her customer gestured to their empty cup.

Looking around Kat glanced over to a group of four sitting in a both on the other side of the room. It consisted of three guys and one girl, all seemed different in the way that they dressed. The girl and one of the guys looked upper middle class while the two other boys looked like the wrong side of the tracks sort. At this moment the girl – who looked like she could be a supermodel – was rolling her eyes as two of the boys followed Liz with their eyes, the upper class one and another with messy blond hair who looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Obviously they both liked Liz, lucky girl.

The other guy say slouched in his seat, absently flicking at the fries that sat before him. Almost as if he could feel Kat's gaze he looked up with a glare on his face. Caramel met chocolate brown eyes as the two took the other in. Kat returned the guys glare with equal, if not more, intensity. What was that guys problem? He dragged his gaze away from her and whispered something harshly to the girl across from him. "See you've met Patrick Verona, you certainly don't waste time." Liz's amused voice came from behind Kat and she placed her order down on the counter in front of her. "I'd stay away from him if I were you though, he doesn't talk to anyone not currently sitting at that table. I had to do a Bio assignment with him last year and it was like talking to a brick wall. So just warning you before you go wasting your time."

Instead of responding Kat just shot Liz an amused smile before taking a bite into her burger. The next ten minutes passed rather harmlessly, filled with idle chit-chat and Liz giving her the low down on everyone at her school. "So," Kat began in the most innocent voice she could muster, Liz so wasn't buying so she decided to cut straight to the chase. "The two other guy's sitting with Verona. Who are they?"

Liz lifted her eyes to the booth and just as soon dropped them again. "Okay, the one sitting next to the girl, that's Max Evans, the girl is his sister Isobel. The guy across from them is Michael Guerin." Kat didn't miss the blush that stained her cheeks as she said Michael's name. "He's as bad as Patrick in the get to know you department." Liz continued on.

"You know they were both staring at you right?" Kat asked, a mischievous smile spreading over her lips. Obviously she had been spending too much time with Bianca as she had the undeniable urge to play matchmaker. Never mind, she could worry about her role as a feminist later, right now she wanted to find out what she could about Michael Guerin.

Liz shook her head venomously, her brown ponytail flying to either side as she did. "They were not, they were probably just wondering if I was gonna go over and see if they wanted refills or something." That excuse probably sounded pathetic to even her own ears.

Reaching down the counter to a mustard bottle she handed it too Liz. "Go see if they want some or something, try and start a conversation."

"No, no, no, no, no. No way." Liz argued, pushing the bottle back towards the Kat. "I couldn't do that, they'd probably just think I was weird or something."

"Or, you could start a nice conversation and realize that they are both in love with you and oh God I sound like a cliché teenage romance movie. Blame my sister, she made me read something called Twilight the other day and now I have sappy love story revolving in my head." Kat finished her ramble with a rather large gulp of air and looked over to the amused face of one Liz Parker. "Go." She growled giving the other girl a playful shove.

With a reluctant sigh Liz conceded and walked over to the booth. Kat turned in her seat and leaned her elbows on the counter to watch the show. Max's face split into a million dollar smile as Liz approached while the Michael guy just copied Patrick's slouch and glared as Liz. This brought a frown to Kat's face, was the guy trying to ruin any chance with Liz or was he just fucking stupid. As Max and Liz chatted over what looked like the new school year. Isobel's turned to look at Kat with a frustrated look adorning her otherwise pretty face. It practically read, 'Is this your fault?' to which Kat returned a 'so what if it is?' grin. This didn't make the blond happy and she turned to snap something to Liz, who realized that she had been completely hogging Max's attention and scrabbled over to where Kat sat. "Wow go that well?" Kat sarcastically remarked.

Liz just shook her head. "Don't ask." She whined in a defeated voice and slid into the seat next to Kat. "Never happened you hear me. Tell anyone and you are a dead woman." Her voice didn't hold much of a threat though.

To Kat, Liz Parker's attempts at being threatening were comical. "Scouts honour." At Liz's look she amended herself. "Who am I gonna tell? You're the only person I know in this town." Vindicated Liz slipped into the back room and I yelled out a goodbye as Kat knew her dad would be worrying about now. Dropping the money for the food and a tip onto the counter she pulled her headphones out of her pocket and turned on her iPod as she exited the cafe.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Liz exited the back room in her normal, everyday clothes. Heading over to the counter she picked up Kat's money, putting the money for the food in the cash register and her tip into her pocket. Almost everyone had left by this time and only the elderly couple who had been there all day remained.

After herding them out and cleaning up Liz headed up to her room and out onto her balcony. Two messages were on her machine, one from Maria wanting to know if they were doing anything the next day and the other from her father who was at some convention in Huston. Pulling her diary out she settled herself out only her fold out chair. Pen poised in hand she began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm Liz Parker and guess what? I made a new friend._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay so, how was that? Was it a complete travesty or should I continue. I have a vague idea where I want this to go so please drop me a line and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –** Big thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story and review! Love you guys.

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **Do I really have to leave one of these on each chapter? I me no own so you no sue? Don't have anything worth taking anyway so haha.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter One

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**`*`~`*`**

Things at the Crashdown where busy and Liz and Maria were flat out busy. Whose genius idea was it to hold a medical convention in Roswell? Doctors from all over the country where pouring through the doors in a steady stream. From across the diner Liz saw Maria taking someone's order, looking as if she very much wanted to stab them with it. When she had the order and had given it to Jose – who had the misfortune of working the grill today – Maria headed over to Liz who was filling up glass after glass of cherry cola. "Remind me again why Agnes couldn't come into work today." Maria bit out in what could possibly be considered a growl.

With a sigh Liz handed two drinks to their only other working today, Daphne, before turning to her friend. "Because. Apparently her husband Monty is sick again and she needed the time off." The two both knew this was a blatant lie. Agnes always took time off when their where too many people. "Funny how he always manages to get sick just when a convention comes to town huh?" Maria and Liz shared exasperated smiles before going back to work.

Things didn't improve as the day raged on, how could their possibly be this many doctors in the country? And a better question, how could they all fit in her families restaurant? As the bell above the door chimed Liz looked up, expecting to see more of the stuffy men, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the girl she had met last week, Kat Stratford. Sliding up to her with the most innocent and pleading smile she could manage she uttered the most dangerous words to a new friendship. "I need a favour."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Kat uttered in horror as she stared down at the uniform Liz had managed to coerce her into. The uniform was one of Liz's and since she was slightly shorter then Kat it fell halfway up her thigh then at the knee level it was supposed to. "Not gonna happen Parker." Kat hissed and reached towards her clothes, unfortunately they were snatched up by a desperate looking Maria.

"Please, please, please Kat!" She cried franticly, even going so far as to put her hands in the praying motion. "You do this I will never complain about those Filthy Souls guys you listen to again." That did sound tempting, all week that she had known Maria they had been arguing over the band, which was odd considering Maria loved all of her other music.

The two other girls were staring at Kat with puppy dog expressions, looking as if the world would cave in if she didn't do this for them. If she remembered correctly her sister had mastered the look at only three years old and had had their father wrapped around her finger. Back on track. "Fine." The simple utterance sent the Roswell natives into squeals of delight. "But," That stopped them. "I have to wear my hoody tied around my waist. I feel weird enough in this thing already." The two nodded and jumped on her in a group hug before handing Kat her order book, alien antenna headband and of course her hoody. When she was as ready as she was gonna be she pushed open the door that led into the diner and approached the masses, wasn't like it was her first time working as a waitress.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Closing time came and as soon as the last customer was out and the door was locked the three girls practically fell into a booth. "Long day." Maria let out with a huff of air, absently running her hand through her short cropped blond hair. The other two just nodded along their agreement.

"You know Kat, you did really well here today." By no means did Kat like Liz's tone of voice. "How would you like to work here? We've been looking for a new waitress and you proved today that you can handle yourself.

A dignified groan came from Kat. She did need the money and her father would be pleased at her having found a job. "When do I start?" She asked in a low voice. Maria and Liz exchanged glanced before making loud whooping noises. For the past two weeks they had been taking extra shifts to make up for the waitress they were missing.

"Any chance you could start tomorrow?" At Kat's nod Liz continued on. "Okay so you need to be in by eight o'clock and while the Medical Convention just finished a whole heap of people will be coming in again tomorrow for the Crash Festival." Kat shot a Liz a questioning glance, what the hell was the Crash Festival? "It where the town hold a re-enactment of the '47 crash in Roswell, practically everyone in town goes. Anyway, You'll have to work from eight to two tomorrow. Sound good?"

Kat tried to decode exactly what it was that Liz had just told her. The girl could talk at the speed of light. Once she had the general gist of what she had said she gave a minute shrug of her shoulders and a nod. "I can do that." A yawn broke what she was saying. "Right now though I really need to sleep." Maria nodded and in agreement and the two of them headed out the backdoor since Liz lived above the Crashdown and didn't need to go anywhere.

"Night 'Ria." Kat groaned out tiredly before walking down the street to her left while Maria went right.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay kind of short but this was more of a filler chapter. So now Kat's got a job and The Crash Festival is coming up next chapter, anyone who's seen the show knows what that means. I promise I'll try and get some alien goodness into the next chapter. Wait, scratch that. I WILL get the aliens into the next chapter.**

Review Replies

**watchtower42 – **Woo someone else who doesn't really like the Max/Liz pairing. Good on ya for getting in Polar, I think they are epic. *wink* And I added some Maria, hope you liked it.

**pinkbananasmoothie – **You've hardly watched Roswell *shock horror* go out right now and hire out the first season girl! Haha Yes Kat and Patrick are one of the best couples ever! And I had to have Patrick in the story so I thought, "what better way than to make him an alien?" really hope no one steals that idea. *grin* And 10Things crossovers are awesome, even if I've only read one other.

**RemyKilday – **I didn't mind them at first but after a few episodes I was just like, yawn. I'll make sure and keep the Liz/Michael story interesting for you. Thanks for reviewing I absolutely love _your_ crossover, it's kinda what inspired me to write this one so I am officially dedicating this chapter to you.

**-Skye 89**** – **Thanks glad you liked it. Hope this chapter was good enough.

**Lena Betta – **Glad you like the story idea. *grin* Yay Polar fans unite. Haha I think the problem with Liz and Max is that they tried to be too dramatic, just let em hook up and have a _few _problems, not as many as they had to go through in reality. Aww thanks for your support hun *hug*

**mshrmit**** – **Like I said to pinkbananasmoothie go out and hire Roswell! Glad that you think I'm describing the Roswell crowd well, I was a little worried with Liz's character cause she's so different from me in real life. Haha hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –** Good news everyone, I found my Roswell DVDs. I haven't seen them in over a year so I'm majorly excited. Read and love my friends.

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **I do _not_ own anything. Sad as that is.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter Two

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**`*`~`*`**

Why? Why had she agreed to work here? Kat was rushing from table to table, platters of food heavily weighing down her arms. Glancing over towards Liz she saw her whispering secretively with a couple she had never seen before and almost immediately had to stifle her laughter. "Alien picture again?" She asked when the two of them were standing at the kitchen window waiting for their orders.

Liz laughed and nodded her head well naturedly. "Every year it's the same. People come in looking for proof of aliens. Only thing that changes is the faces." Taking her order she let out a sigh. "Back to the masses. Oh by the way Max, Michael and Patrick are sitting in your section." It was a good thing Liz moved off so quickly before Kat could hit her with the tray she was carrying.

Putting that down she pulled her order book from her apron and moved over to said boys. "Welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get for you?" She asked in the most polite voice she could muster. It had been a long day.

"Two blood of alien smoothies, one lemonade and three Will Smith burgers." Max prattled off. Well didn't he have a superiority complex? Courteously she asked if that would be all. "No can we get some more tobasco sauce?"

Kat couldn't keep her eyebrows from rising in a patronising expressing. "Yeah cause two bottles just isn't enough." She commented under her breath and didn't miss the eerily similar smirks that crossed both Patricks and Michaels faces. Walking back to the kitchen she handed her order to Jose and moved over to where Liz and Maria were talking.

"Max Evans is staring at you again." Maria commented offhandedly.

"No way." Liz replied, a shocked expression on her face. "That is so in your imagination."

Kat saw this as her time to intrude on the conversation. "She's right Liz, Captain Intesity over there hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you. Neither had Guerin for that matter." She remarked flippantly.

Maria nodded in agreement and leaned against the counter Kat was standing at, putting some money into the cash register. "You guys are crazy, the two of them? Me? I don't think so."

Kat just offered a patronising smile and flung her arm around Maria's shoulder. "Who wants to be the one to break it too her that our little Lizzie's grown into a full blown hottie?" Maria asked, struggling to keep a serious expression on her face.

With an over exaggerated sigh Kat moved over to stand before Liz, one hand on either shoulder. "Liz Parker. My friend of only a week. I know this must come as a bit of shock but, girl if I wasn't straight I would be after you in a second." That being said Maria and Kat dissolved into laughter, Maria pointing a finger over Liz's shoulder to where Evans was so blatantly staring at her. Guerin at least had the decency to glance away.

"Well if we have to be talking about who's staring at who what about Kat?" Liz got out between the other two's laughter.

"What about Kat?" Said girl asked with a confused frown forming on her face.

Liz rolled her eyes. Now who was the oblivious one? "Please! Patrick Verona hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you since you first came in here over a week ago." Kat shook her head venomously. "Besides even if they _were_ staring at me I'm going out with Kyle."

"Like that'll last." Maria quipped.

Liz rushed to defend him, that was just who she was. "He's steady and loyal and he appreciates me."

Kat and Maria shared a bemused glance. "Sounds like you're describing a poodle." Kat remarked, completely seriously.

Maria picked up two cups of coffee while Kat placed the two milkshakes and lemonade on her tray both taking them to their respective table. Kat had only just set down the drinks when the sounds of aggravated yells broke through the room. Two guys on the other side of the room stood up, one knocking plates to the floor with a loud crash. Maria's cry for Liz did not escape anyone and Kat could only watch in wide eyed shock as the other guy pulled out a gone. Everyone immediately dropped down the ground. Kat – in her shocked state – had to be dragged down by one Patrick Verona who had been sitting in front of her.

A shot rang out in the restaurant, peoples screams permeating the air. "LIZ!" Maria and Kat both screamed as they looked at their fallen friend. **[AN: I was so tempted to leave it there but I'll be nice.]**

Max immediately taking charge ordered Maria to call an ambulance and Michael attempted to stop Max from doing whatever it was he was going to do, but Max broke through. Kat attempted to follow him but two strong arms around her waist stopped her. "Let me go." She bit out venomously before wiggling out of Patricks grasp and walking up behind Max. Arriving just in time to see him remove his hand from Liz's stomach where a bullet hole should have been, only there was nothing there except blood, no wound. She was further confused when he smashed a ketchup bottle and poured the contents over her.

He rattled off some excuse about spilling the bottle and turned to leave only to be confronted by Kat who had watched the whole thing. "Please don't say anything." He whispered desperately before running out the front door with Michael, Patrick already in Max's jeep outside.

Kat reached down to help Liz up, both girls looking after the departing boys. What the hell just happened?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The girls had gone over their statements so many times, they just wanted the whole ordeal over with. When Liz's father came in Liz rattled off the ketchup story again and they had heard it so many times now even Liz herself was starting to believe that was all that happened. Their nerves were shot a few seconds later when Sheriff Valenti entered the scene. In her short time here Kat had already had one run in with him and she didn't particularly want another one.

Moving over to Maria Kat glanced at the cypress oil that she was sniffing. "That stuff actually work?" At Maria's nod she took it and inhaled. Well what do you know? It did work. Sorta. Passing it back to Maria the two girls glanced over to Liz, looked like she was handling herself fine. Kat began rattling off a better description of the suspects then the one Maria had given to the officer in charge of that.

It was when the Sheriff walked over to the table the boys had been sitting at that Liz and Kat got worried. The look of suspicion on his face frightened the girls. He couldn't possible think that Patrick, Michael and Max were involved. Could he? Then the lady that Liz had shown the fake alien photo too startled prattling on that she had seen three boys around their age sitting there. Luckily Liz managed to cut her off from going any further by saying that they must have been tourists. The Sheriff so didn't buy that. Kat was going to have a hard time explaining this one too her dad.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The first day of school and every teen in the place was willing to kill their own grandmother for more holiday time. Liz and Kat met up that morning before Maria arrived. "I need to show you something." Liz left no room for argument and took Kat's arm dragging her to the library and into an abandoned section.

"What is it?" Kat asked, concerned for her friend. Liz was usually so calm and collected, not sporadic as she was acting right now.

Liz shot her a stern look. "You have to swear that you will not show anyone what I am about to show you." At Kat's nod she awkwardly looked around before lifting up her t-shirt slightly. There before Kat was a glowing silver handprint on Liz's stomach. "That's where I was shot Kat. I felt the bullet go into me and I was dying. Then Max come up and......What do I do?"

This was way out of what Kat was used to dealing with. "Maybe you and I should confront Max, ask him what happened. He can't weasel out of it if we're both there." Liz nodded along with the idea. "It'll have to wait though as you and I are both late for advanced Bio. Oh the joy." Kat commented sarcastically and hooked her arm with Liz's and headed out into the hall.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

This teacher could talk a mile a minute. Everyone in the class was frantically trying to scribble down everything that she was saying. "Mister Evan's. So nice to have you join us." At this both Kat and Liz looked up and watched as he took his seat next to Liz. "Okay." The teacher continued. "Everyone on the right prepare a slide with the vegetable sampling and everyone on the left take a toothpick and get a sample from your cheek." At this Max stood up and asked to get a bathroom pass.

When was gone Kat moved up from where she had been sitting behind Liz. "Ominous." Picking up the pencil Max had left behind she handed it to Liz. "Wanna find out Evan's secrets." He had afterall been chewing on the pencil, it was as good as any toothpick. As Liz looked into the microscope and her eyes widened comically. "What is it?" Kat swung the viewing lens over to herself and her reaction mimicked Liz's. "This can't be right." There before them – where there should have been nice red cells – stood some not so nice _green _cells.

"We have to talk to him." Liz stated the obvious and Kat nodded in agreement.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rushing out of class Liz and Kat hurried after Max. "We need to talk." Kat said before she and Liz both took one of his shoulders and led him towards the mostly unused music room.

Seems like they weren't the only ones that knew the room was mostly unused though as Liz's 'boyfriend' if that was the word they should use was in there, banging away at the drums. "Kyle!" Liz exclaimed in surprise, Kat and Max dropping back as not to get involved. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Kyle replied with false enthusiasm. "Hey Max, Kat." He nodded his head at both of them and they replied with a hey at the same time.

"Anyone else feel like they're in a sitcom?" Kat questioned, only slightly seriously.

"I was gonna say a reality show but whatever works." Kyle replied with a shrug. The boy may have acted like a poodle – Kat was never gonna let that go – but the boy was good at the quippy banter.

Liz obviously not impressed with their conversation brought the topic back around. "I got your message and I was gonna call you back but was just a little-"

"Shaken up?" Kyle offered.

"Yes that's what I was going to say."

Once again Kyle looked between the three of them, confusion drawn right across his face. "And you guys are?"

"Looking for a place to study. You know somewhere quiet. We have this Bio project due in a few weeks so we wanted to get a head start on it." Algebra, not Kat's strongpoint. Thinking on her feet, there was no one better.

Kyle looked once again at her but something on her face made him buy it and he started towards the exit. "Biology right. Whatever. I was leaving anyway. See ya." Everyone comically did the same half wave and now Kat was sure that she was in a sitcom.

"So you're going out with the Sheriff's son?" Wow, Max really had a one track mind.

Kat dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Time and place lover boy. Something we really need to discuss with you." Looking over towards Liz, Kat nodded her head and Liz once again lifted her shirt to reveal the silver handprint. "Any idea why that got there?" Kat looked pointedly at Max while Liz started to pace, putting a hand to her head.

"I scrapped some cells from your pencil." Liz started. "I'm trying very hard to keep from blacking out here. The cells, they weren't normal. Please tell me that I got the wrong cells and this is all just a weird misunderstanding."

Max looked up at the two girls, an apprehensive look on his face. "You didn't get the wrong cells."

That definitely floored the two girls train of though. "Okay so. Help us out here Max. What are you?" Kat asked.

"Well I'm not from around here." Understatement.

"Where are you from?" Liz asked. Max pointed upwards. "Up north?" He pointed higher.

Both Kats and Lizs eyes glanced upwards. "You're not saying you're an alien are you?" Kat questioned in shock. Maxs gaze didn't waver. "I don't believe this."

"I prefer the term not of this Earth. But, yeah."

Both girls started making excuses to leave and moved towards the door but Max halted them by bracing himself against the door. "You can't tell anybody. My life is in your hands now." He finished his grand exit by pushing himself away from the door frame and leaving the room.

The two friends just glanced at each other. One thing was for sure, their world just got a whole lot more complicated.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Is everyone pleased that I managed to write something a bit longer? Also that it was so quickly? I know I sound I would include the Crash Festival and I will........next chapter. Oh and for anyone who cares I have the biggest sandstorm at my house. Seriously, everything is orange. It's awesome!**

Review Replies

**-Skye 89**** – **Thanks again for another review. *hugs* I tried to add some alien drama but it mostly ended up being Max. Why must he be the only one of them who can heal? It is my goal to get more of the other aliens into the next chapter. Hope your enjoying this story. *grin*

**pinkbananasmoothie – **Bah I didn't get to add the Crash Festival yet. *sob* And I've had a little Kat/Patrick interaction in this chapter but not enough, damn. I vow to have them in the next chapter, no matter how I do it. Ah your crossover idea would be great! If you write it I would so totally read it! Would you have Kat in there or just Patrick. Gah, damn you. Now I'm picturing Patrick holding a shotgun. *drool* For such a great idea this chapter is dedicated to _you_!

**watchtower42 – **It was my pleasure, Maria is fun to have in the story, when she's not dating Michael. Haha. I'm glad that you thought that the last chapter worked. Everyone was so excited about the Crash Festival and a thousand pardons for not adding it in here. We should start a petition for more Polar fanfictions. There aren't enough.

**mshrmit**** – **Yeah I thought it would be the best way to have here there. I couldn't just have her being hungry all the time or anything like that, would have gotten so annoying. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter Three

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –** Hmmmm nothing to really say right now. Other then you guys all rock! Oh and I've now got over 10,000 words for this story. Cu-Ching!

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **This is getting old. I do not and will never own anything.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter Three

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**`*`~`*`**

"I can't believe this. I finally have a quasi-normal existence and you have to go and blow it all on one random act of lunacy." Isobel Evan complained to her brother. "How did the two of you let my misguided brother do this?" She asked Michael and Patrick who sat across from her.

Patrick raised his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture while Michael bit back to Isobel in a harsh voice, "Don't turn this around on me. I'm not the one who thinks he's a superhero." A pointed look directed towards Max.

"Look I said I was sorry." Max said in a sorrowful voice.

Isobel's eyes shot upwards. "You're sorry? You break a sacred pact and that's all you have to say for yourself? You're sorry?" Disbelief coloured her words as she looked exasperatedly at her brother. "It's against the rules Max, the rules we made."

"You use your powers all the time. And Patrick. Are you saying that if you were able to, you wouldn't save Kat if she had been the one shot?" Max turned the attention over to the usually more reserved one of their group.

Patrick passed a slightly confused, slightly angry look over to Max. "What makes you think I feel anything for that Kat chick?" He asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

A muffled laugh passed between the other three residential aliens. "Please Patrick." Isobel's tone was coloured in disbelief. "You don't think we've all seen you staring at the new girl and how you just so happen to get hungry whenever it's her shift? Tact and subtlety are _so_ not you're strong suits." A collective grin shot between Max, Michael and Isobel's faces before the girls face sobered. "The most important thing is to contain this. We just have to figure out what to say to little miss scientist." A nervous expression crossed Max's face and his sister immediately caught on. "Oh my god, you told her?"

This caught the two boys across from thems attention. "You did _what_ Max?" Patrick asked in a dangerous tone. He couldn't believe this, what could possibly convince Max to divulge that kind of information?

"It's not like I had a choice." Max defended himself. "She kind of figured it out. Kat too." He added that last part quickly and had to duck the slap Isobel was going to send to the back of his head. "They're smart. Even if I hadn't told them they would have figured it out eventually. It's gonna be okay."

Isobel shot forward, making sure to keep her voice low. "Don't you realize that everything has changed?"

Max tried to deny it but Michael backed her up. "Max she's right. We're screwed. It's time to leave Roswell." He said with finality and stood up, Patrick mimicking him. Sure Michael was glad that Liz hadn't died, he'd liked her since the fifth grade for crying out loud. But when it came to survival he was a pro and knew when to run. If anyone found out about them then they would be taken away an tested. He wasn't being paranoid, just prepared.

Walking over to the jeep Max attempted to calm the hot headed boy down. "Michael we can't just leave. Don't you think that would look suspicious?" Valenti was by no means stupid, he would find a way to connect their disappearance to the shooting and wouldn't stop hunting them. They had to play this safe.

Turning around Michael pushed against Max's chest. "We always knew this day would come Max. We've known since we were kids that one day we would have to up and leave and I thought that we were all prepared for that." It was easy for Michael and Patrick, they both came from broken homes and had nothing really to hold them back. Max and Isobel on the other hand had been adopted by a nice family, cushy lifestyle.

Getting between Max and Michael Isobel attempted to use logic. "Michael, where are we gonna go? Roswell's home."

Wrong tactic. "To you two maybe. It was you the Evan's found by the side of the road that night." Patrick ground out. Everyone was hoping into the jeep, ready to head back to town. Patrick and Isobel climbed into the backseat while Michael called shotgun.

"There is no way that Roswell is home." Michael added with a shake of his head. "It's not even our solar system."

Gunning the engine Max turned to Michael. "It's all gonna be okay. We just gotta lay low for a while. Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, sure." Patrick grumbled, slouching in his seat as they took off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Go Roswell Comets yeah." Kat mock-cheered as they passed the cheerleading tryouts. Sad as she was to say her younger sister was trying out and it looked as if Bianca was a definite in. Liz's laughter encouraged Kat to do a few more mocking cheerleader moves before she started walking backwards to talk to Liz. "So what are we gonna do out Maria? You know her and you know she's gonna be asking questions. She's not dumb."

Liz gave a sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we should just keep this between the two of us for a while. She doesn't need to know."

"Oh that's healthy for a friendship." Kat smirked before looking across the courtyard and spotting Alex, another friend she had made being friends with Liz. "I'm gonna go catch up with Alex. See ya in last period for history." Kat called before sprinting away.

With an amused shake of her head Liz headed towards the bathroom. Splashing some water onto her face she looked up as she heard one of the stalls open. "Maria."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sidling up alongside Alex Kat pushed out one of her most blinding smiles. "Alex ol' buddy, ol' pal. How are you on this fine day?"

Not buying it Alex shot her an amused smile. "You wanna borrow my algebra notes after class?" The tall boy questioned.

Clicking her fingers in mock-defeat Kat grinned up at him. "You got me. I have that ulterior motive of mine. Have I mentioned today that you are my new God?" She was laying it on thick and they both knew it.

"No not today but I always do enjoy a compliment." He said playing along. The sound of a car pulling into the parking lot caught both of their attentions and they looked over to see the Pod Squad piling out of the car and walking towards each of their classes. "Their late." Alex pointed out the obvious.

Linking her arm with the boys she let out a sigh. "Come on. We have Math with the Ice Princess and tall, dark and brooding." Kat commented, referring of course to Isobel and Patrick.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Homicide is still illegal right?" Kat whispered over to Alex, her eyes not straying from the teacher at the front of the room. A chuckle reverberated from Alex as he glanced over towards Kat, nodding his head. Darn, so it was illegal. "What about if I make it look like an accident."

She turned to share a scheming grin with Alex but unfortunately it was then that the teacher chose to honour Kat with her attention. "Miss Stratford. Was there something you wished to share with the class?"

Oh crap. What was she going to do? Luckily Alex – being the gentleman he was – knew exactly what to say. "She was just pointing out Ms Forbes that your calculation is wrong. That should be a 17, not a 12." He pointed to the board and the equation in question. Ms Forbes turned a rather delicious shade of puce just then and turned back to the board.

"Alexander Whitman you are a God!" Kat whispered gratefully towards the boy.

"Wow twice in one day Stratford, careful, people may think you're desperate." He teased, he really should have known better.

Grin forming across her lips she was well up to the challenge. "Only for you baby." Both knew that she was only joking but that didn't stop Alex's ears heating up in embarrassment. Neither noticed the rather angry alien behind them that had caught their interaction, or the book in front of said alien levitating off the table.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Pushing the book down on the table Isobel shot Patrick an aggravated look. "Cool it Verona." Kicking his foot under the table seemed to help as he struggled to bite down a yelp. "Honestly, curb your jealousy until after class. Besides there's no way that the two of them are dating."

He was _not_ jealous, he just didn't _get_ jealous. Still, the knowledge that they weren't dating seemed to placate him. "Like I care if their dating." He shot towards the blond beside him.

"Try and hide it all you want Verona. You're not fooling anyone but yourself." And with that pearl of wisdom dispensed the bell rang and Isobel quickly and gracefully flew from her seat towards her next class.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat was woken up by the shrill sound of her phone dangerously close to her ear. Glancing over to her alarm clock she groaned when she saw the red number declaring it to be eleven at night. Whoever this was had better have a good excuse. "Hello?" Her voice laced with sleep.

"Kat. How do you know if you like someone? I mean really like someone?" This was what was so important?

"What? Liz? What are you going on about?" Straighter answers were what she was searching for, she was in no mood to play games. "Look, hold on for ten minutes and I'll be over there." Hanging up the phone she didn't bother to change out of her sweatpants and tank top, instead she just pulled on one of her mothers old cardigans that her father had kept for her, slipped on a pair of shoes and headed towards the window. There was no way that her father would let her out so late at night, luckily she was on the first story.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sitting out of Liz's balcony the two girls were curled up under a blanket. "So he shows up in the middle of the night and pulls an alien whammy on you?" Kat asked, most of the sleep having already left her voice. "And he really said that? A 'connection'? Wow that sounds unbelievably corny."

Liz rolled her eyes at what her friend was saying. "Back to my earlier question. How do you really know if you like someone?" She was staring at Kat imploringly so she knew this was no time for jokes.

"Okay well. Butterflies in your stomach, you're constantly thinking about them. You're hands get all clammy, knees go weak. Any of this a ringing a bell?" Kat questioned and kept her gaze on Liz for any reactions. It was no secret that Liz had a crush, Kat just had yet to get Liz to admit it.

Okay so what Kat had said did sound familiar to Liz. Only it wasn't around Max that she felt those things, but rather his rebellious friend. No not Patrick, but Michael. "Urgh this cannot be happening to me." Liz placed her head in her hands and Kat rubbed circles into her confused friends back. Liz didn't know how she was going to explain that she liked Michael to anyone, she was always that girl next door and people expected that if she was going to have a crush on anyone it would be Max.

"Liz, you're killing yourself here. Just admit that you like Guerin and put it out there."

Liz shot up to stare at Kat. "You can be annoyingly perceptive you know that?" How had she figured it out?

Kat gave a grin and a small shrug of her shoulders. "It's been said. Now that we have dealt with your romance crisis I have to go. If my dad does one of his random checks on my room and I'm not there he is going to freak and torture me with video after video of very painful, very disgusting births."

Liz gave a laugh but when Kat's expression didn't change she stopped in shock. "Seriously?"

"I envy your normalness." Kat groaned before climbing down the ladder.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maria and Kat were sitting out in the courtyard when Alex rushed up to them. "Hey, have either of you seen Liz around?"

Maria immediately jumped in. "Don't ask me. She's been totally M.I.A. lately."

Kat shook her head at Maria's childishness and looked at Alex. "I think I saw her by the music room. Try checking there." Alex thanked her and rushed off leaving the two girls alone again once more. "So, what's up? Your Mom confiscate the Jetta again?"

"That was one time I crashed and how do you even know about that it was a year ago." Kat expressing was one you would use to indulge a small child when they were prattling on. "It's Liz. I know for a fact that something happened that day in the Crashdown and it just hurts that she won't open up to me. We've been best friends since we were in diapers and now it's like she's another person. A person who keeps secrets."

"Maybe she just needs to sort through a few things first before she tells you. Or maybe it's not her secret to tell." Kat said before she realised her mistake.

Maria's eyes widened and given any other situation it would have been comical. Now though, Kat was scared. "You _know_ something. I can't believe that she would tell you and not me. I mean no offence it's just we haven't known you all that long and OH MY GOD. It's not drugs is it? That would explain a lot though." Kat tried to intervene but once Maria had her mind set on something it was pretty much impossible to stop her. "I mean the keeping secrets and the mood swings and suddenly hanging out with new people, again no offence. It's just-"

"Maria. Breath. I swear to you. Liz has never touched drugs, and neither have I for that matter. Like I said, it's not our secret to tell. But I promise you, if anything get too out of hand, I swear to God I will tell you what is going on. But until then you think you could turn down the theatrics?" Maria did look very pleased but finally she nodded in assent.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Valenti was talking to you? What kinds of things was he asking?" Kat asked, she and Liz were sitting on the bleachers behind school after the Sheriff had dragged her into questioning.

Liz's eyes panned down to the soda in her lap and nervously took a sip of it. "He showed me a picture of a body." Before Kat could ask why she continued. "Kyle kinda saw the handprint on my stomach and told his Dad about it. Kat, the body had a mark identical to the one I had. Luckily mine faded by the time Valenti came but he knows that it was there. And another thing, the photo was dated 1959. That was fifty years ago."

Kat tried to process everything Liz had just told her. "You think this has something to do with whatever Max did to you?"

"I think he suspects Max of something. I just don't know what. I talked to Max after Valenti and I got a few details about who or what they are. They don't know that much more than us." Seeing the look Kat shot her when she said they she explained. "Isobel, Patrick and Michael are aliens to. God! The one time I really, really like someone he's an alien. One thing's for sure though. We need to talk to Max more about this."

"Road trip." Kat tried to lighten the mood but Liz's gaze stopped her. "Too soon?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I feel like an idiot." Kat muttered as she put on her costume for the Crash Festival. The shoes alone had taken her over five minutes to lace up. "Remind me again how Maria talked us into this?"

Liz, who was having equal trouble getting into her costume due to the clinginess managed to grunt out, "She threatened to tell both of our dad's we were involved in a three way with the football coach if we didn't."

"I think I'd almost prefer the lectures I would receive rather then have to dress like this." Coming out of Liz's bathroom she did a small pirouette. "Well?" Dressed in a red skirt that flowed to mid-thigh, a tight three quarter length sleeve black t-shirt and knee-high boots, Kat couldn't feel anymore unlike herself if she tried. Walking over to the dresser she completed the outfit with a pair of alien antennae, rather like the ones she had to wear with her waitress uniform only instead these ones were read.

Turning around Liz's jaw dropped at the site of her friend. "Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Kat?"

"I could say the same." Kat laughed as Liz through a cd from her bedside table as her, just managing to duck in time.

The two turned as they heard the bedroom door open and saw Maria walk in fully decked out in her costume. "Okay I know I said I'd wait but I can't take this anymore. You two are gonna tell me what you are hiding or I am gonna go to Valenti with everything that I know."

Liz and Kat glanced at each other before looking back at their out there friend. "What exactly do you know?" Kat questioned.

Obviously not expecting that, Maria moved to sit on Liz's bed. "Well, I know that Max was in the diner that day and that he went up to you and like, did something. I know that the people I thought that I could trust most in the world, are lying too me."

Liz let out a sigh and leaned over to put her hands on the bed, staring at Maria seriously. "Okay but you have to promise not to freak."

Maria let out an admonished scoff. "Hey it's me."

"Hence why we need that promise." Kat joked from the other side of the room.

Too bad that didn't work as soon as the two were done explaining Maria ran screaming from the room. Rushing after her Kat and Liz cried out, "Maria!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Trying to keep Maria docile was like trying to freeze fire, completely impossible. "Maria, we're being serious. Would we lie to you?" Kat questioned.

"Oh after the week I have had you really better hope you did not just asked me that." Kat sat back in the seat and held up her hands in an 'I give up' pose. Liz's turn.

As Max's jeep drove past Liz and Kat shot up in their seats. "Maria there they are. Follow them." Both girls yelled and surprisingly Maria did so and pulled a u-turn in the middle of the streets. Following them they ended up in an alleyway, Maria's Jetta blocking off the exit. The four aliens jumped out of their jeep and headed towards the three girls. "Oh this should be fun." Kat remarked before hoping out, the other two following.

"Maria knows." Liz said as soon as the two group were within range of each other.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Move your car." Isobel demanded, obviously she had been ready to go to the festival as she was as decked out as the other girls.

Liz looked at Max imploringly. "If you leave now your only gonna prove to Valenti that you're guilty." Logic was her best option.

"Guilty of what saving your life?" Patrick bit out harshly. Kat stepped forward, ready to show him what she thought of his attitude but Liz and Maria both grabbed an arm to hold her back.

Liz was still trying to be diplomatic. "Look I think I have an idea. If we could just work together then maybe we could throw Valenti off."

Isobel shook her head. "Why would you do that? Our lives are at stake, not yours."

A smile touched Liz's lips. "Cause without you guys I wouldn't be here now would I?" The girl had a point.

"We can't change what happened. But if you run Valenti is gonna know it's you." Maria said, for once being completely serious, Kat was by her side ready to back her up.

Stepping forward Isobel towered over them in her heels. "What do you propose we do?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maria, Isobel and Kat walked through the crowds at the festival, music blaring from speakers set up all around. This was by far either the dumbest smart thing Liz had ever come up with or the smartest dumb thing. Either way tonight was sure to be interesting. From the side of them Patrick came up, no costume but Kat couldn't help but think he still looked ridiculously hot. She would never voice this aloud though. "Come on its nearly time."

Wishing Maria good luck Kat set off with Patrick, they had the easy job of keeping an eye on both Valenti men. "Back in the alley." Patrick began much to Kat's surprise. "Were you really gonna hit me?"

This was conversation territory that was more her style. "Someone had to make sure you stayed in line." She said with a mischievous grin and walked on ahead on him, his laughter floating to her ears from behind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The plan went off without a hitch. They had officially proven that Max couldn't have been the one to leave the handprint on Liz's stomach, and implicated the younger Valenti as the culprit in the mean time. Liz was still pretty sure that Maria was trying to come to terms with the fact aliens existed and she wasn't entirely certain that she herself had come to grips with it. "Come on." Kat said, coming up from behind her two friends. "It's about to start."

Making their way over to the fence they pushed their way through to the front just as the countdown started. All around them people were counting down from ten and Kat saw the four aliens standing sombrely not far away from them. As the countdown finished sparked went off and a UFO replica hurtled down a cable and into the ground. Fake aliens fell out, burning and at that moment Liz, Kat and Maria all shared a collective thought, Must be lonely

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I think this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written**. **Whoo. But you see what happens, the more reviews I get, the faster and longer the chapters. Though I doubt I can get much longer than this. Haha. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm having heaps of fun writing it.**

Review Replies

**mshrmit**** –** Glad you liked that it was longer. You don't _have_ to go and by the DVDs, just hire them out. *cheeky grin* Oh you'll love Veronica Mars! Great tv show.

**-Skye 89**** – **Here you are, I tried to add more alien goodness. Hope I met your quota for them. Haha.

**watchtower42 – **No Patrick and Michael were adopted into deferent families, though both the families equally suck. That description of Kyle was actually from the show haha, though I can see what you were saying about Max being similar too it. Well not much Michael/Liz yet but I don't wanna rush it. I had them admit that they liked each other at least to themselves in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that.

**pinkbananasmoothie – **Thank you. I've glad you liked the last chapter. Oh find time already then and get writing. Haha. I think that no matter what the crossover is you have to have Kat/Patrick in it. You should have heard the original plot to this story, I was gonna bring practically every character from 10 Things over to Roswell. Anyways, hope you liked the longer chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –**

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **I've already said it so many times that I think I'll say it in Spanish this time. No poseo cualquier cosa.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter Four  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
****`*`~`*`**

Closing time was by far the most boring part of the night for Kat and Maria. Liz was behind the counter, wiping it down while the other two girls swept the floor. "Okay I need something to distract me or I am going to go insane." Maria declared before bouncing over to the stereo system. Cobra Starships' 'Good Girls Go Bad' started to belt out of the machine and Maria started to dance around the room, belting out the lyrics.

With a laugh Kat joined the pixie like blond, shaking her hips like a professional. Much as she loathed to admit it, she didn't mind this type of music on occasion and she and her sister Bianca and spent many a night dancing around to it. "Come on Liz. You know you want to." Kat called with a grin as she and Maria stood on one of the booth table and continued to dance. When Leighton Meesters part of the song came on Kat took her turn to sing, in perfect pitch much to the surprise of the other girls.

Liz, not relenting, looked over to the window and almost had a heart attack. "Urgh guys!" She called to the dancing girls. "You know you have an audience right?" That was like a bucket of cold water being poured over them as they stopped to turn and face the grin of one Patrick Verona.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Kat groaned before walking over to the door. Flinging it open she fixed him with a glare. "We're closed." She barked before slamming the door in his face and pulling the blinds down to cover the window. As she turned she was confronted with the image of two smirking girls. "Not one word." Kat shot before walking into the back room to get out of her waitress uniform.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat walked down the street, she was on her way to a study date with Alex at the Crashdown. It would be nice to be the person being waited on rather than the waiter. Passing the police station she was met by a rather odd site. "Michael? What are you doing out here?" She followed his gaze and saw Valenti's car pulling around the corner. "You're not getting in trouble are you?"

Michael just scoffed, that was the opinion everyone had of him. Even the new girl. "I'm not doing anything. Just passing by." He walked away trying to look cavalier, Kat wasn't buying it. Michael was anything but innocent. And she wanted to know what was going on.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alex and Kat were most of the way through going over their notes when Liz and Maria passed talking about Czechoslovakians. "Who's Czechoslovakian?" Alex questioned but after a look from Liz Kat knew what they were talking about.

"The guy in the hardware story."

"The new kid at school." They both answered at once and Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"The new kid at school who works at the hardware store." Liz amended and anyone could tell that Alex wasn't buying it.

Just call Kat Stratford, here to save the day. "Alex, you were explaining these equations. They're just going straight over my head." Maria shot her a grateful look before hurrying off, Liz right behind her.

"Czechoslovakian 9:00." Maria sounded afraid, more than afraid, petrified. Liz followed her gaze and was rewarded with the sight of one Michael Guerin. "Okay, that guy, creeps me out." Maria said moving away.

A small smile touched Liz's face. "I don't think he's so bad."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"That is not Mr Singer." Betty droned and Liz and Kat turned to see what had caught everyone's attention, or rather who had.

The teachers question of whether anyone actually believed in aliens sent most of the class into laughter. Most. Four people didn't find it particularly funny, Liz, Kat, Max and Patrick. The last one was even directing a rather hostile glare at the teacher. Seeing this Kat kicked the leg of his chair from where she was sitting behind him.

The glare now directed at her didn't faze her in the slightest but she couldn't bring herself to face him after last night's dancing fiasco. Attendance was normal up until the name Guerin was called. To Liz it almost seemed as if she was actively searching for Michael. It was just weird is all. Exchanging a glance with Kat all Liz got was a shrug from the other girl that stated she knew as much as Liz did.

Max and Patrick didn't seem so worried though so Liz chose to let it go. For now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ever notice how they run in packs?" Maria questioned Kat and Liz walked up behind them.

Dropping down onto the seat next to Kat she asked, "Who runs in packs?" She followed their gazes to where they were watched Isobel and Max hurried across the lawn. "Oh, gotcha. Look Kat, was that weird? With the Topolsky lady and attendance I mean? I just bumped into her a few minutes ago and she had all these files, one of them was Michaels."

Kat was about to answer when Maria cut in. "What happened with attendance and who is Topolsky? You guys aren't keeping things from me again are you?"

"Maria go sniff some cedar oil. It only just happened so cool it." Kat stopped the other girl and turned to Liz. "I'm sure she was just taking attendance but just in case you want me to get Alex to dig up some dirt on her? I helped him out with something a few days ago and he owes me." Liz just shook her head. "Well at the very least you should probably go and warn Michael, tell him to be on the lookout." Liz agreed and hurried off to Michaels. She couldn't go after school as she was working again.

"You think that she could be some sort of alien hunter for the government? I mean that's what they do you know? They have special branches devoted to this stuff." Maria began, her voice increasing in pitch as she went along.

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"Cedar oil." Kat instructed before picking up her backpack and walking away.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ah just who I wanted to see." A deep voice sounded behind Kat.

Letting out a sigh she span around and smiled wryly up at the person behind her. "Ah just who I _didn't_ want to see." Patrick's eyes crinkled up at the sides as he regarded her with a self satisfied smirk. "Can I help you with something Verona?" Kat asked dryly, in no mood for games.

Loaded question, definitely a loaded question. "Just wanted to thank you for the show last night. Kat Stratford, wild and uncut." A few people turned to stare as he declared this so Kat grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest empty space, the eraser room. "If you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask."

The roll of her eyes was to be expected at a line like that. "What do you want Verona?" He was about to remark when she held up a finger. "Nothing sus about that question."

"You know." Patrick remarked idly. "You're doing nothing for your reputation by bringing me in here. You obviously haven't heard some of the stories about this place." A grimace crossed her face. "Or maybe you have." Letting out a sigh he continued. "It's Michael, he's disappearing and none of us know where he's going to. When we asked he said to ask you." His exact words to Patrick had been, go ask your girlfriend, but he was hardly going to repeat that.

Kat crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Why would I know?" She did know, but obviously Michael didn't want them to know so she wasn't going to be the one to say.

"You're not gonna help are you?" Kat shook her head with a smug grin on her face. "Why not?"

"I'll never say." Kat replied, slipping out of the room before Patrick could respond. Life was so much simpler in Ohio.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay so maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. Liz walked through the Old Chisholm Trail, Trailer Park. Only it seemed to grow more and more decrepit as she ambled through. Glancing down at the slip of paper in her hands she double checked to make sure that she had the right address. Walking up to Michael's trailer to approached with weary steps. What if Michael would be angry that was there, that she had actively searched him out. Knocking on the front door she heard coughs and a television coming from inside. When the door opened a rather lecherous man leered down at her. "Hi. I'm looking for Michael." That didn't seem to register much with the man. "Guerin? Maybe I made a mistake."

She was about to turn around and walk away when the man bellowed out, "Mickey!" He left the doorway and hesitantly Liz followed him inside. It looked even worse on the inside. Things were just thrown any which way and rubbish littered the floor.

From down a short hallway Michael came out and a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw Liz. The two of them glanced at Hank, Michaels adoptive father, who was looking at them with blatant amusement. Michael moved closer to Liz and stood beside her, so close that they were almost touching. "Let's talk outside." He said before brushing past her and out the door, Liz following right after. As they walked down the dirt path Michael looked at her, partially disguised curiosity on his face. "Well? What did you want?" It wasn't entirely unkind; to Liz it just seemed more like he was embarrassed that she had seen where he lived.

"Well we had this new substitute teacher for class today and it just seemed like she was really interested in finding out where you were. Then I ran into her later – quite literally – and she had all these files and records, one of them was yours. So I just thought I ought to let you know." She finished in a rush.

Michaels suspicions were immediately raised over what Liz had said. "You sure it was my records? There's no doubt in your mind?"

Liz shook her head. "They were yours Michael. It had your picture and everything. Look, I don't know what's going on I just thought you had the right to know."

Turning to look at Liz a rare half smile flickered across Michaels face for a second before it was gone. "Thanks Liz."

His hand rested on her shoulder and what felt like a wave of electricity passed between both teens. Glancing up and him Liz was almost sure that he wanted to kiss her but instead he just let his hand drop down to be shoved in the pocket of his jeans. "No problem."

"Listen," Michael began, his voice uncomfortable. "If Hank insulted you or anything I'm sorry. You can't listen to a word he says, I don't." A small smirk crossed his lips at saying that.

Liz shook her head once again. "Oh no, no. Look I'm sorry for just showing up here."

"It's where I live. Thanks again Liz." The two teens turned in opposite direction. When Liz had left Michael turned around and looked where she had departed.

A deeply amused voice came from behind him. "You two are pathetic." Michael turned around and aimed a playful punch at Patricks shoulder before the two headed down to Patricks own trailer. His parents were out so they didn't have to worry while there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later that night Michael was once again outside the Police Station. He had a plan to get into Valentis office. It may not have been the best plan but it was all he had.

Coincidentally Kat was walking home from her shift at the Crashdown when she saw Michael. Walking up behind him she couldn't describe her amusement. "You know we gotta stop meeting like this."

Spinning around Michael shot her a glare that was only surpassed by Patricks and her own. "Would people stop sneaking up on me today? Go home Stratford."

He was nuts if he thought Kat would actually listen. Reaching down she grabbed the paper bag in his hand and looked inside. "Candy? Don't tell me you've gone all Boy Scout. That or you've got one hell of a sweet tooth." She didn't miss the glare he shot. "Why would you? Oh. I get it. You're gonna use this as a ruse so that you can sneak in and search the Sheriff's office for any clues about the dead guy they found in 1959."

Michael stared at her in amazement for a minute before shaking his head in exasperation. "You're annoyingly perceptive."

"And you're the second person to tell me that while I've been here. It's not gonna work you know." She said, gesturing towards the candy bars he held. "No one's gonna buy that you're selling them for, what was your plan? Charity?"

Michael scowled, that had been his plan exactly. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Let me go in, keep them distracted, while you sneak into the Sheriff's office through the window I saw you eyeing earlier."

Sighing at the girl in front of him, Michael waved her forward towards the Police Station. "You better home you're as smooth as you think you are Stratford." With a smirk Kat spun around and walked purposefully towards Station.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The two Evan children were sitting in the living room when they heard the yells at the front door. "It's not my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that Deputy Blackwood would be there." Kat's frustrated yells came.

Max opened the door in time to see Michael respond. "Well you said you could keep them occupied while I snuck around. _You_ didn't hold up your part of the deal."

A scoff came from Kat. "Like it's my fault all the cops in this town seem to be on a friggen diet?"

"Urgh guys?" Max tried.

Two very irritated teens turned to look at him. "What?" They both snapped angrily.

Isobel let out a sigh and grabbed both Michael and Kats shoulder, dragging them inside. "You two were gonna make the neighbours call the police. What is going on?"

Kat and Michael both plopped onto the couch, shared a look when Isobel asked what was going on. Remaining stony faced Kat crossed her arms and didn't utter a word, guess that left it up to Michael then. "We were trying to get in to see the photo that Valenti showed Liz. Well, I was them Miss Nosey here butted in and wouldn't stop annoying me until I let her help." Kat began to splutter indignantly but Michael quickly continued on. "It was all going fine until Deputy Blackwood came into the Sheriff's office. I had to hide under the desk for five minutes until he left. And we don't even have anything to show for it."

"Except thirty dollars worth of candy. Peanut cluster?" Kat offered Max the box but he politely shook his head and pushed it away. "Nice outfit Iz." Kat commented casually, just noticing Isobels dressy attire.

As Michael noticed to he asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because Michael, I have a date." Isobel and Kat exchanged grins. Every girl in school, and even some of the guys, knew that Isobel had a date with Brody Mitchells, the wide receiver for their schools basketball team. "In fact. I have a date next Friday too that I'm hoping I don't have to miss because I'm running from the law." Okay she was back to the hole Police Station this. Michael and Kat both let out annoyed sighs. Chances of her letting this go were slim to none.

Michael sat up straighter and looked at Isobel and Max forcefully. "This is what we have been waiting for our entire lives, I mean this could be the missing piece of the puzzle that might tell us who we really are." Wow did Kat feel out of place or what?

Their little group session was cut short by the front door opening and Mr and Mrs Evans coming inside. "Hey guys we got pizza." Mrs Evans chirped cheerfully as she entered the living room. When she spotted Kat her smile faltered for a second as seeing the stranger before coming back full force. "Hello. I don't think we've met. I'm Diane Evans."

The older woman held out a hand which Kat shook politely. "Kat Stratford, I'm a friend of Max and Isobel's. "Michael and I were just leaving." The two stood up and moved towards the door.

"We'll talk about this later Maxwell." Michael said before they shut the door behind them.

The elder Evans looked confused for a minute before turning to their kids. "Well I'm starved. Come on guys." Mrs Evan began heading into the kitchen, her family following behind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Meet me in the second floor Eraser Room. 6__th__ period. – Max_

Liz couldn't stop staring down at the note as she stood in the bathroom with Maria and Kat. "The Eraser room, huh. Liz do you know what the Eraser room does?" A disgruntled look passed over Liz and Kat faces. Liz because as sad as it was it wasn't Max she wanted to be in the Eraser Room with and Kat because she had been in there the day before with none other than Patrick Verona, not for any of the reasons now circulating campus either. "Kat, why don't you try and talk to her about what happens in there?"

"For the last time Maria. Nothing happened between Verona and I. We just talked is all." Maria's sceptical look was doing nothing for Kat and pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

Liz slung her backpack over her shoulders and turned to face Maria. "Nothing is going to happen okay? Max isn't even the least bit interested in me." Both Maria and Kat had to roll their eyes there. "And I'm not interested in him either." Only Maria was the one who didn't by this, Liz still hadn't told her about her crush on Michael and Kat wasn't going to as she didn't want to get in the way of Hurricane Deluca. "Look I'm late. I have to go." Liz hurried out of the room.

"Tell me what happened tonight!" Maria called and turned to Kat who was still sitting there, idly swinging her legs.

Maria was about to say something when Kat cut in. "Nothing happened!" She cried, already knowing that she was gonna asked about the Eraser Room situation from yesterday. Grabbing her own bag she headed towards her French class.

Standing there dejectedly, Maria sighed. "No one tells me anything anymore." She hurried after Kat as they shared 6th period.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat was writing down notes for class when she got a text. Flipping open her phone her eyes widened when she realized it was from Michael. When had he gotten her phone number?

_-Something's going down with Valenti. Get here now.-_

Standing up Kat walked to the front of the classroom. "Can I get a hall pass?" She asked and smiled when her teacher gave it to her. Not intending to come back to the class to whispered to Maria to take her things when class finished and leave it at the Crashdown after school. As she got out to the hall and left the hall pass hanging on the door so she wouldn't have to return it later.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"This had better be good Guerin." She stated looking over his shoulder to the entrance. "What the?" The sight of men moving box after box from the Sheriff's office surprised her. "What did I miss?" She grabbed the binoculars Michael was holding and looked at the licence plate number of the car the files where being moved to and scribbled it down on her arm.

Michael looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

A smirk touched Kat's face. "I have friends in low placed who might be able to help out." The less the people of Roswell knew about the people she used to hang out with in Ohio the better. "What do you think they were moving?" She asked. It bothered Kat how quickly she was adjusting to the whole. Aliens Exist mentality.

"Isn't it obvious? Anything to do with us. Or who we are." Michael said as if it were blatantly apparent.

Another thing was bothering Kat. "Why did you call me rather the Isobel or Patrick?"

"Cause you're the only one who isn't trying to stop me from finding out who I am. You're actually trying to help." The two shared a grin and went back to watching the feds move out the files.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Max and Liz pulled up outside the Crashdown, Kat and Michael over from across the street. Kat looked at Liz and the two ran inside to the Crashdown. Liz ran over to Maria asking her to cover for her while Kat ran over to where Patrick and Isobel were sitting. "Hey Iz, Patrick I need your help." Something on her face must have showed them the seriousness of the situation as they both nodded and Patrick stood up to follow her out of the restaurant and over to Michael.

"Okay." Michael began. "Maxwell, Patrick and I will go to Valenti's office to get what we can. Liz and Kat you go to my place and watch Topolsky. Apparently she'd heading over there right now looking for me."

"Take the jeep." Max added tossing the keys to Kat who jumped into the driver's seat with Liz climbing in next to her.

Liz called out to the boys before they could head off. "You guys be careful." They all nodded, and the boys headed one direction, the girls in another.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Oddly Isobel had been the one to save the boys that night. They were so close to getting caught but luckily she had made up a phoney excuse about a flat tire and had kept Valenti busy until the boys could escape. Now everyone was sitting in a booth afterhours at the Crashdown. Staring at the key Michael held in his hand. "A flash?" Maria asked, scepticism colouring her words.

"What did you see?" Patrick asked, directing a glare at the short haired blond for her disbelief in Michael.

Michael shook his head, not being able to take his eyes off the key that had given him the vision or whatever it was. "I don't know, kind of like one of those houses from the future you see in those Sci-Fi movies. I don't know. It was weird."

Liz placed her hands on the table and looked around at the group. "Well, that just proves that Valenti must know something about you guys. Now the only problem is figuring out what." For the rest of the night everyone's nerves were shot, this just kept getting more and more complicated now didn't it?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wow I'm certainly turning out these chapters fairly quickly. I got a Kat/Patrick scene in here AND a Liz/Michael one. Yay. If anyone's wondering why there are Kat/Michael scenes I'm actually planning for them to have a brother/sister relationship as well as a partners-in-crime one. Hope everyone enjoyed and tell me what you think of all of the character interactions here. Next chapter I will bring Bianca in as well as a few details about Kat's past. Drama, Drama, Drama people.**

Review Replies

**pinkbananasmoothie – **Your replies are always so nice! Haha. Glad you liked jealous Patrick, I really hope they'll have that in season 2 of 10 Things. Oh I've been rewatching them too, duh since I kinda need it too write these but oh well. *grin* Ah Jensen Ackles is sex, that's the only way I can describe him. *wink* hope this chapter impressed.

**watchtower42 – **Glad you liked. Everyone seems to love jealous Patrick. I'll have to add him to later chapters. I added a Michael/Liz scene to this chapter. You don't think that I am rushing things a bit do you? I was kind of hoping to stretch their relationship out for a while, starting at friendship and then moving along to a relationship. Granted it would be a relationship with a lot of tension between them *wink* You thought that last chapter was amazing? You just made my week. *hugs*

**RemyKilday – **It's becoming one of your favourites? I'm flattered since I am in love with your Veronica Mars crossover. Please, please update that one soon. I need to know what happens next. Haha. This chapter was long to so I hope it pleased you. *smiles*

**ALICIA.K.P – **I am so flattered that this has made its way to your favourites. Hope you keep reading and enjoying it. *hugs*

**-Skye 89 – **No problem my friend. The aliens are some of the coolest people to write......ever! Hope this posting was soon enough for you.

**lamassu5 – **Wow you people really like to stroke my ego. I am so glad that this is your current favourite story. And too think that I was so insecure with the story when I first started. *laughs* You really think my story is better than the original Roswell? Haha move over Jason Katims who I believe is the creator of Roswell. You check every day for a new chapter? You are so awesome that this chapter is entirely devoted to you.


	6. Chapter Five

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –**

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **Perhaps German this time? Ich besitze antything nicht.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter Five  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
****`*`~`*`**

"You are enjoying this way too much." Liz groaned as she passed a strawberry milkshake to Kat, who had a victorious smile on her face.

Sipping her milkshake Kat rolled her eyes. "Hey, it was your idea that we flip a coin to see who would take today's shift. Not my fault you're a sore loser." Liz rolled her eyes and headed towards a table where her father was going through all of the bills for this month and pouring him another cup of coffee.

The bell above the front door chimed but Kat payed it no attention, at least until her sisters voice reached her. "Kat! We have a bit of a problem." Bianca was usually a cheerful and upbeat girl, hearing her so worried made Kat anxious.

"Bianca? What is it?"

"Matt." That was all Kat needed to throw her money down on the counter and bolt out of the diner with her younger sister in tow. Before she left she called out to Liz. "I'll call you later. There's something I gotta deal with at home."

Liz didn't have a chance to reply when a distressed Maria and an amused Isobel came into the diner. Isobel walked over to where Max was sitting (as there always seemed to be at least one of their group there) while Maria collapsed across from Jeff Parker and smiled dryly up at Liz. "She was messing with my car." Was all Maria could say to Liz with her father being right there. Understanding Liz grabbed another mug and poured Maria a coffee as well. At least this had been the most normal morning in the past week for the Roswellians.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Reaching the Stratford home Bianca and Kat approached the door with apprehension. Opening the door they found a red faced Walter Stratford standing across the room from a rather good looking punk boy. "You take Dad, I'll take Matt." Kat whispered and glared at the unwelcome boy standing in her living room. "Outside, now." She growled at him and watched as her little sister attempted to sooth their father.

Walking outside onto the patio she fixed Matt with a glare that would have made the devil herself **[AN: So over the stereotype that the devil is a guy.]** quiver. "What are you doing here? The court said you couldn't be within 50 yards of any of us."

The boy before her just smirked and moved to lounge on the seat set up on the patio. "Chill it Kitty-Kat." She blanched at the nickname and had to stop herself from pummelling him right there and then. "Just came to see how Little Bianca was doing."

Right then Kat wished with every fibre of her body that she could wipe the self-satisfied smirk from the boys face. He was a year older then Kat but for some reason had developed an odd obsession with her younger sister. "You stay away from Bianca or I swear I will end you." Her knuckles were straining under the pressure she was putting them under by making a fist.

Standing up Matt towered over her and his smug facade only seemed to grow. "I'm not going anywhere." With that he ambled down the front steps and down the street.

Bianca came out from the house and rushed over to her older sister, tears in her eyes. "Is he gone?"

"For now." Kat muttered and pulled her sister in for a hug. The last time Matt had been around things had gotten ugly and Kat swore that she would not let him lay a hand on her little sister again. Unfortunately, she was going to need help.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat barely managed to drag herself to school the next day. Alex and Maria saw that something was wrong with her but wisely chose to remain quiet. Slinging an arm over the smaller girls shoulders Maria led them to a classroom where Topolsky was supposed to be giving them a talk about their futures. It had been revealed that she was not an alien hunter like they had all thought, but rather she was the schools new guidance councillor.

Alex and Maria sat on opposite sides of Kat and she saw Liz hurry in and sit next to Maria. As Topolsky started to speak Kat couldn't help but start to drift off, laying her head on Maria's shoulder as she did so. It had been a long night of her father's yelling and Bianca's crying needless to say she hadn't gotten much sleep.

It wasn't until everyone started to get up to leave that Kat was brought back to reality. "I miss much?" She asked, a yawn permeating her words.

Maria just shook her head. "She just went on about how the future was ours for the taking and we could be anyone we wanted. Let me help her out a little. Ah lets's see. Gas World, video store, cheese factory, prison." As she listed these off Maria pointed to different people, causing their small group to burst into laughter.

"I don't wanna go to class I wanna sleep!" Kat complained theatrically, she'd obviously been spending too much time with Maria.

Liz shook her head. "Sorry Kat but you are not leaving me at the hands of Mr Morgan alone. Come on off to English we go." She cheered with false enthusiasm and linked arms with the sleepy girl, dragging her off to class.

Maria and Alex stared after the departing girls. "Something's wrong with Kat and we have to find out what." Alex nodded his concurrence and the two quickly hatched a plan to get the detail out of their friend.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Their lunch table was abnormally quiet with Alex with his nose in a book, Liz staring off at what Maria assumed was Max though she couldn't be further from the truth and Kat playing with her food, her eyes blank of emotion. "Okay did someone die?" Maria exclaimed in exasperation. "Kat what is going on with you? You've been somewhere else all day." Kat shot her alook that told her to let it go but in try Maria fashion she ignored it. "No seriously. The other day you're completely fine and now it's like you're not even here. So, what's up?"

"Maria I really don't see how this is any of your business." Kat snapped though it didn't seem like she really put any punch behind those words. "Look, it's just some family drama's that I have to sort out. I promise that if I need your help with this then I will let you know. Okay?"

A grin crossed Maria's face at this. "If you think I'm going to fall for that again you're delusional. We're your friends Kat so just spill already."

Sighing Kat gave up playing with her food. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." The three at the table nodded and focused all of their attention on Kat. "Fine so about two years ago my little sister meets this guy, Matt, and at first she really liked him but he's a year older then _me_ so of course my Dad forbids her to ever see him again. So for about a month she doesn't hear from him and gets over him. Then all these weird love letters start showing up and Bianca is officially creeped out." Looks of horror pass over her friend's faces but they let her continue. "Then he started showing up everywhere Bianca was, school, the mall, friends houses, until finally she can't take it anymore and tells my Dad and I everything. We don't let her go anywhere alone, one of us is always there with her and when Matt figures this out he- he-" Kat was having trouble getting the rest out and Liz out a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Hey it's okay." Liz whispered soothingly.

Taking a deep breath Kat continued. "He came up behind me one night while I was coming back from a friends party and started yelling all this crap about how Bianca was his yadda, yadda, yadda. Then he jumped me." A collective gasp went around the table. "He got caught and sentenced with a year in juvenile detention, 150 hours of community service and a restraining order saying that he can't come within 50 yards of any member of my family."

Silence returned to the table and this time Alex was the one to break it. "Why is this bothering you again now Kat? I mean that restraining order is still in effect right?"

"Matt's back. He's in Roswell." A murderous looked passed over Maria, Alex and even innocent Liz's face. "It's okay guys. My Dad is going down to Sheriff Valenti this afternoon after his shift at the hospital and he's gonna have Matt hauled back to Juvy for violating the restraining order. The thing I'm most worried about is Bianca." Kat glanced over to the Cheerleaders table where her sister was sitting, putting up a brave face. "I had to sit with her while she cried herself to sleep last night."

Both Liz and Maria pulled Kat into hugs, whispering over and over again that it would be okay. These actions did not go unnoticed at the aliens across the quad wondered what the hell was going on over there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat would kill Liz if she found out what she was about to do. Seeing the two boys see had been searching for she quickly steps in their way, ignoring the glare and curious look they were shooting her respectively. "I need your help, it's about Kat." That gets a reaction.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat was standing outside school waiting for Alex. The two of them had decided that once a week he would tutor her for Algebra as the teacher had decided that they were to have weekly tests to make sure everyone was staying on top of all the work. Unfortunately it wasn't the boy she had been hoping for that approached. "What are you doing here?"

Matt tried to pull off an innocent look and leaned against the car Kat was standing in front of. "Visiting old friends. Gotta get my entertainment somehow."

A low growl-like sound came from Kat. Was it really murder if she was doing the world a favour by ridding it of scum like Matt Farrows? "Stay away from Bianca. She wants nothing to do with you. In fact I don't think she would give a shit if you dropped down dead right here and now."

"You kiss your Mom with that mouth? Oh wait, I guess you don't." Matt sneered. Bringing up her dead mother was just too much for Kat.

Before Matt could react her fist had collided with his nose and blood, not hers, dusted her hand. "Say another word about my mother and I swear they will never find your body." Her voice shook with an anger so violent Matt stumbled a few steps backwards. "Now get lost." Despite his obvious fear Matt did not leave.

"She said to take a hike." A voice sounded from behind her before a leather clad arm dropped around her shoulders. She turned her head to see Patrick and Michael backing her up from either side, Liz standing a few feet away, a frightened look on her face.

Matt's face transformed into one of fury. "This isn't over Stratford." He spat before turning tail and running. The boys looked as if they wanted to go after him but a look from Kat placated them.

"Kat!" Bianca rushed over to them having seen everything that had just happened. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" Her voice held a squeaky quality. For so many nights she had been plagued with nightmares of Matt finding them. Now it seemed like it was coming true.

Realizing that her hand was starting to throb Kat pushed it into her pocket to hide the blood from her sister who would no doubt freak out if she saw it. "I'm fine." Spotting someone she knew coming out of the school she called him over. "Kyle!" As he approached she asked, "Do you think you could give Bianca a ride home?"

Kyle nodded, a small smile on his face. Despite everything he and Kat got along fairly well. "Yeah sure no problem."

As Bianca gave her sister a hug before hurrying away to wait by Kyle's car Kat turned to the aforementioned boy. "You don't leave her alone for one second until she is safely inside the house with the door locked. You got it?"

Seeing the seriousness of the situation Kyle didn't choose to make any jokes. "I got it. Don't worry Kat, I'll look after her." They shared a brief smile before hurrying off to where Bianca was waiting.

Liz came up to Kat and surprised the girl when she wrapped her arms around her. "Oh God Kat. Are you okay?" She pulled back to look at her friend.

"I'm fine Lizzie, though my hands killing me." She held it up to the light and Kat winced when she saw a bruise forming over her knuckles. "I've never hit someone before." She admitted sheepishly.

A collective laugh came from the two boys who still stood there. "Well you did it brilliantly." Michael said with a grin and from the look on Patrick's face he wholeheartedly agreed. Though Kat could see that he still wished he had been able to pound Matt into the ground.

"Come on." Liz crooned. "We'll go to the Crashdown and put some ice on that. You two coming?" The boys nodded and the four of them left the school grounds and headed towards the diner that was their regular hangout and now sanctuary.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**How many of you figured Matt would be Kat's ex when I first mentioned him? Haha, that was too cliché so I made him obsessed with Bianca. But now I feel bad for Bianca. Why must I put these characters through this? Oh yeah, because it's fun. Sorry that this one isn't as long as the others. I'm off to my grandparents place and I wrote this while I should have been packing. As soon as I post this I'm off to the airport and won't be back for a week. Don't miss me too much, I promise to have a brand spanking new chapter for you as soon as I get back.**

Review Replies

**-Skye 89**** – **I'm you think that things are getting interesting and that you love my writing. Your reviews are always so nice.

**mshrmit**** – **Yeah Maria isn't really my favourite character either so I think I might be making her a little annoying subconsciously, but I don't want people to hate her. And yeah I think that would be hard too. Actually Michael pretty much accepts Liz in the show too, I think it's because she helped them out with throwing Valenti off their trail. And the reason Patrick's not having an issue with Kat and Michael spending time together is.....he kind of doesn't know about it. *grin* sure he knew that Kat helped him out with getting into Valenti's office but I don't think that he's thought about it too much. Plus Patrick knows that Michael likes Liz so he isn't as worried. And don't worry about long reviews. The longer the better in my opinion. *grins*

**RemyKilday – **Glad you liked it. I'm sooooo glad this is one of your favourites and I hope I can keep it exciting for you. Thanks for another great review.


	7. Chapter Six

**Where You Lie**

**Authors Note –** *Ducks out from where I've been hiding in social oblivion* Okay so good new, I found my password for this account. Bad news, when I couldn't find it I stopped writing this. So that's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. Who missed me? Updates may not come very quickly seeing as how I am insanely busy with school but they will come. I promise.

**Fandom – **Crossover between Roswell and 10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer – **I do not own anything.

**`*`~`*`  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter Six  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
****`*`~`*`**

Isabel flipped through this year's yearbook, she needed to find out if the people that they had to readily let into their lives were willing to keep their secret. She's already slipped inside of Maria and Liz's dreams. Maria's was obvious, they scared her but she wouldn't tell anyone. Liz's was more illuminating and Isabel had only stayed a few seconds after seeing Liz and Michael ahem....together. Now all she had to do was slip inside of one Kat Stratford's dreams and check her reliability, even if she was the one Isabel could see herself being friends with the most.

**`*`~`*`  
Dream  
`*`~`*`**

_Kat's walking down the road, headphones blasting in her ears. Isabel is watching this from where she is sitting on the hood of a car. To her eyes Kat looks younger, maybe fourteen here, must have been a memory. Isabel as this is not helping her at all when she spots someone walking out behind Kat, interesting. The figure grabs Kat's shoulder and slams her against the wall beside her. It was times like this that Isabel really wished that she could intervene. She doesn't recognise the boy, he has jet black hair with green streaks and is decked out like a punk._

"_The hell do you think you're doing Stratford?" The guy hissed, looking down at the ground where Kat fell._

_Down but not out Kat climbs to her feet and levels a glare that even make Isabel frightened at the boy. "I could ask you the same thing. Or are you really stupid enough to pursue this?"_

_The boy growls – yes literally growls – and moves forward so that he is blocking Kats exit and has her pined to the wall. "Know this _Kitty-Kat,"_ Kat winces at the nickname. "I will have Bianca and no matter what you or your pathetic father do is gonna change that. She's mine."_

_A scoff comes from the younger version of Kat. "Please Matt. Know that every time you even get near Bianca I will be there to ruin your day and make sure that you never lay a hand on her." Matts lips roll back in a grimace, right before his fist collides with the side of Kat's face. As she's lying on the ground his foot comes into contact with Kats ribs and Isabel sees this as her time to leave. She so didn't want to see this._

**`*`~`*`  
End Dream  
`*`~`*`**

Jumping up out of bed with a start Isabel placed a hand over her racing heart. Definitely not what she had expected to be seeing. The next day she would talk to Max, Michael and Patrick about what she had seen. It took her a few seconds but she recognized the guy from this afternoon and if he was in Roswell then badness was bound to follow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You don't go out without someone with you. You call every hour on the hour, baring class time. You do not go out without asking me first and you must be home before ten o'clock. Am I understood?" Walter Stratford asked his two daughters sitting before him. Bianca nodded her head in compliance to his demands while Kat sat there, an irritated look on her face.

Not known for her tact Kat immediately jumped into a tirade. "Dad. I know that we should be worried about Matt and all but you can't expect us to have someone with us all day. I know how dangerous Matt can be, believe me I know, but we can't just halt our lives because this asshole decides to roll into town." Walter shot her a firm glare at her colourful language. "I'll agree to not going out before asking your permission and I'll be home by eleven." She bargained the time upwards. "But if you expect me to be chauffeured around like a child you are out of your mind."

Walter rubbed the bridge between his eyes at Kats outburst. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn? After what happened last time – " His voice hitched for a second before he continued on. "I just want you to be safe. Can't you see that?"

"I do see that Dad. But I cannot let Matt dictate the rest of our lives. That would be letting him win." She stared imploringly up at her father to understand.

This was hard for the widowed father of two. Sheriff Valenti had not been able to locate Matt anywhere but he had it on good authority that he was staying in the abandoned warehouses just outside of town, he and his men would be going out there the following day to search it out. "Maybe, until all of this is sorted out you and Bianca should stay somewhere else. Just until they catch him. I don't like him knowing where the two of you are at any given moment."

"I could stay at Maria's." Bianca piped in from where she sat on the couch. The two blonds had hit it off rather well and Kat was glad to see that Bianca was making friends that she herself could stand to talk to.

"I'll call Liz and ask her if I can stay with her." At their fathers nod the Stratford sister headed upstairs to call the two aforementioned girls.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hanging up the phone Liz walked into the kitchen to explain what was happening to her parents. As she had expected they were horrified and more than happy to let Kat stay for however long it took for Matt to be found and tried for his actions. From downstairs a knock could be heard at the entrance to the diner. Flying down the stairs she saw Walter and Kat standing there, glancing down the street anxiously as if Matt would jump out at them at any given moment. Quickly she spun the lock and ushered them inside. "Come in, come in."

From behind her she heard her parent's footsteps on the stairs and knew that they were coming to greet the harassed looking family. "Walter." Liz's father, Jeff, greeted solemnly. "Would you like to come upstairs for a cup of coffee?" Taking a closer look at the balding man he reconsidered. "Or perhaps something stronger?"

Walter shook his head, a fatigued smile crossing his face. "No. I need to get home. The Sheriff said he would call me there if he got any new information." Turning to Kat he quickly pulled her into a hug. "Be safe honey." He whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Turning to face the Parker family Kat shot them a grateful smile. "Thanks for letting me crash here. Dad's been so strung out over the last two days and looking after me would have just been one more thing to worry about."

Nancy Parker walked over to Kat and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Think nothing of it. Our home is your home whenever you wish to stay." It had been so long since Kat had experienced motherly affection and she laid her head on Nancy's shoulder, but not before letting out a yawn. "Come on upstairs and we'll get you into bed."

Jeff grabbed Kat's bags and brought them upstairs after the woman. Setting them down in their living room he turned to Liz, a serious expression adorning his face. "How serious is this Lizzie? Should I be worried?"

Liz worried her bottom lip between her teeth and sat down on the couch. "I don't know all the details Dad. I do know that while they were still living back in Ohio Matt attacked Kat. From the way she was recalling it I could tell that it was pretty bad. I think this guy is crazy Daddy." Her worry shined through in her words. "I mean really crazy, like put him in an asylum crazy."

Jeff sat down next to his little girl and pulled her into his embrace. "I promise you Lizzie that this boy will not come near you or any of your friends. Sheriff Valenti will catch this guy and bring him to justice." He reassured. The only problem was, he didn't know if he could believe the words coming from his mouth.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat was eternally grateful for weekends. If she'd had to go to school today then there was a very likely chance that she would have hit the first person to ask if she was alright after what had happened at school with Matt. She was even grateful that she was working today. Liz had of course attempted to give her the day off but Kat had not listened to a word she had said and was currently standing in front of a mirror attempting to tame a stray piece of hair that was falling in hair face. With a weary sigh she simply used her antennae headband to push it back so that it was at least out of the way.

In true Maria fashion said girl burst into the room, earning a glare from Kat. "Knock much?" Sleep deprivation and a crazy guy stalking her little sister did not make for a happy Kat. Not to mention her lack of coffee.

"Chill out chica, Liz just told me that her Grandma Claudia is coming." At Kat's questioning expression Maria elaborated. "Grandma Claudia is amazing. I _love_ Grandma Claudia and I know that you and her are gonna get on so well." A perky smile was bubbling over the petite blonde's face as she considered next Friday when the woman was due to arrive.

"Cool, Liz's family is great so I can't wait to meet her." A genuine smile touched Kat's lips as she and Maria headed downstairs to the waiting masses. Pushing open the door that lead from the back room to the dining area Kat gazed around at the packed tables. "Another convention?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah orthodontists. Why on Earth would orthodontists wanna convene in Roswell?" Kat shot her friend a smile that said she had absolutely no idea before walking over to the cash register to pick up her order book. "Oh by the way. Trailer boy is waiting in your section." Not really liking the nickname that Maria had gone with Kat shot yet another glare to her friend. She was on a role today. Looking over to one of the booths she saw that it was not Patrick as she had hoped – though if questioned in a court of law on that fact she would no doubt lie her ass off about that fact – but Michael instead who was browsing the menu despite the fact that he could probably resite it off by heart.

Walking over she glanced down at him curiously. "Branching out and trying something new? Just so you know that Alien Platter and the Will Smith are the same only one has pickles." She could almost swear that she saw a small twitch in his lip that could have been a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just fries for now, I'm meeting the others here." Kat should have know, where there was one the rest were soon to follow.

Jotting his request down she muttered a phrase that she had become all too common with since taking this just. "And to drink?"

"Just a coke." Michael placed the menu back in the stand where it was supposed to be and leaned back in the seat. Kat nodded, scribbling it down on her order pad before headed back over to the kitchen and hanging the order up for Jose to see.

Kat called for Agnes – who had surprisingly showed up to work today – to cover for her as she was going to take her break. Walking into the back room she collapsed onto the couch next to were Liz was catching up on her homework. "Rough day at work sweetie?" Liz asked teasingly.

Playing along Kat said, "Oh you have to no idea. The boss is really coming down on us. I'm considering asking for a raise." A laugh bubbled from Liz's lips.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Kat clicked her fingers in mock-defeat. "Damn, oh well." Looking at what work Liz was doing a frown marred her face. "I thought you already finished the Bio homework."

A guilty look spread over Liz's face. "I did. But you know I just wanted to go over it again and make sure it's right and everything."

"This is a sickness." Kat shook her head and rolled her eyes. An idea formed in her mind. "Get up, time for you to go to work. You can start my serving my tables."

Liz protested. "What? My shift doesn't start for another twenty minutes." She complained after looking at the clock.

Kat just shook her head and pushed Liz into the restaurant. "Orders Up!" Jose called from behind the grill and Kat grinned.

"Oh will you look at that, perfect timing." She picked up the plate and handed it to Liz. "This goes to table five. Have fun." Kat said quickly before rushing to the back room.

Liz just stood there in shock, wondering what the hell had just happened. Turning to table five she Michael Guerin staring at her with a mixture between an amused and confused look, obviously he had seen Kat's little disappearing act. Squaring her shoulders she walked over and placed the plate down in front of Michael. "Here you go, enjoy your meal." She turned to leave but stopped when Michael said her name. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for the other day. With Topolsky, you really came through." Anyone could see how hard it was for Mr Antisocial himself to thank her so just smiled and told him it was nothing before walking away. "Yes it was." Michael muttered to himself before popping a fry into his mouth.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kat was the last one working that night, Liz had finished about an hour ago and Agnes had disappeared around lunchtime. The only customers left were Patrick and Isabel who were talking in hushed whispers about something or other. The sound of The Clash's '_Guns Of Brixton' _went off in Kat's pocket and she flicked it open to read her new text.

_Don't think you can get away that easily from me. – Matt_

Hesitantly Kat opened the photo attachment that came with the text and as she did she almost lost her lunch all over the counter she had been cleaning. It was a picture of her from that night, her eyes was swollen and bruised and blood was gushing from her mouth, her shoulder was also lying at an odd angle. The sick freak had taken a picture of her broken body after he had completely destroyed her, if must have been before the police had shown up. Anger filling her she snapped the phone shut and hurled it at the wall, watching as it shattered on the impact. This caught the attention of the two aliens sitting in the booth. "Kat? What's wrong?" Isabel asked, somehow already knowing the answer. They didn't receive a reply and were both shocked when Kat collapsed onto the floor, tears falling down her face. Not knowing what else to do the blonde alien rushed over to the fallen girl and wrapped her arms around her, she turned to Patrick. "Go upstairs and get Liz. Tell her that it's Kat."

As much as Patrick wanted to stay and find out what the hell was wrong her rushed up the stairs and pounded on the Parkers door. It was Nancy, Liz's mother, who opened the door. Needless to say she was shocked when she saw none other than Patrick Verona standing on her doorstop. "Where's Liz?" He asked, his deep voice filled with worry.

Before Nancy could reply Liz stepped out of her room. "Patrick? What's wrong?"

"It's Kat." At that the two teens rushed back down the stairs to the diner where Kat still sat in Isabel's arms. Her tears had stopped but she had begun to rock backwards and forwards, mumbling something under her breath.

Moving over to her friend Liz took over from Isabel and wrapped her arms around Kat. "Kat? Kat what's wrong? What is it?" Kat just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"I think it's something to do with that guy, Matt." Isabel said and at the mention of his name Liz felt Kat stiffen in her arms.

Looking up at the two aliens Liz decided to take charge. "Isabel, I want you to call Max and Michael and get them over here right now, tell Max to pick up Maria and Bianca as well. If they don't wanna come tell him to tell them that it's about Kat. Don't let them leave Bianca alone for a second." Isabel nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to make the calls. Liz turned to Patrick and she could see the fury building up in his eyes. She had no sympathy for Matt when he would run into Patrick. "Patrick I want you to take Kat over to the booth there and try and get her to calm down a bit." She passed the girl over to the boy and stood up, walking to the kitchen so that she could get Kat a glass of water before heading upstairs and grabbing the quilt her grandmother had knitted when she was six or so. Walking back into the diner she saw Kat curled up on Patrick's lap as he tried to calm her. On any other day Kat wouldn't have been caught dead being seen like this but after everything no one could really blame her. There was only so much one person could deal with and frankly Liz was surprised that Kat hadn't cracked sooner. Wrapping the quilt around her trembling friend she placed the water on the table were Kat could see it and took a step back, not knowing what else to do.

Isabel came up behind her, phone still clutched in her hand. "The others will be here in about five minutes. Liz can I talk to you for a second?" When Liz nodded the two moved into the back room where they wouldn't be heard. "You know how we each have our own gifts. Patrick, Michael, Max and I?" At Liz's nod she continued. "Well I can do something called dreamwalking and I was looking at Kat's dream the other night, only I don't think it was a dream I think it was a memory." Seeing Liz's confused look Isabel let out a frustrated sigh. "Liz I think I saw _that_ night. And it wasn't pretty, the bit of it I saw anyway. This Matt guy is serious trouble. If he doesn't want to be found I don't think Valenti will be able to."

Liz started pacing, her hand running through her tangled hair. "So what do we do? Do we try and catch him ourselves or what?"

"I don't think we're gonna have a choice. When the time comes and this creep makes his move I think we're gonna need to stop him by any means necessary." Liz understood what that meant. She was about to reply when they heard a loud knocking from the diner door. They moved back out and stopped Patrick from getting up since Kat was still clutching tightly at his t-shirt.

"Liz let us in!" Came the tiny voice of Bianca Stratford, she was obviously worried about her sister. Turning the lock Liz opened the door with flourish and Bianca barrelled past her towards her sister. Kat slipped out of Patrick's hold and threw her arms around her sister, the both of them breaking down into tears. Everyone watched sadly, the Stratford sisters had wormed their way into their lives and hearts and hell would freeze over before they let anything happen to the two of them.

Patrick walked over to where the rest of the group was assembled, cracking his fists as he did so. "I seriously wanna kill this guy." It disturbed them how serious he sounded, if given the chance Patrick would actually kill Matt.

"Patrick." Max reprimanded. "We don't even know exactly what's going on. We'll talk to Kat and get the full story from her."

Maria turned heated eyes to him. "Are kidding me?" She angrily hissed. "Look at her. There's no way that she's up to telling you and there's no way that you're getting to her through me." Her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest, Max glaring at the girl who'd dared to contradict him.

"She's right Max. Kat's not up to it and I'm not letting you upset her any more than she already is." Isabel backed up Maria and Max was shocked, even his own sister was disagreeing with him.

"Fine. What do you propose we do?"

Liz was the one to pipe up this time. "Well first of all I think Bianca and Maria should stay over here tonight, safety in numbers and everything." They all nodded in agreement, plus there was no way that the sisters were going to be separated at the moment. "Also I think we should come up with a plan to help Valenti catch Matt."

"Why should we help Valenti when we could dish out our own brand of justice?" Michael spat out, Patrick in full agreement.

Liz let out a frustrated sigh. "Because. If we do it your way then Valenti would be back on your trail and then we would just be back to square one. I know Kat wouldn't want that. No. We're going to let Valenti catch him and then he'll be taken back to juvy were he belongs."

Patrick took an angry step closer to Liz. "And what's to stop him from just hounding the two of them when he gets out again?"

Liz stared at him defiantly. "Us."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bianca and Kat had fallen asleep as the others had talked. Nancy and Jeff had come down after the disappearance of their daughter and had been informed that Matt was harassing Kat again. Their first instinct had been to call the Sheriff but Maria and Liz had managed to talk them out of it. Michael and Patrick carried the two sleeping girl up to Liz's room while Maria and Liz said goodbye to the Evans siblings, Isabel made them promise to call if anything happened.

With a sigh the blonde and brunette shared a look before walking upstairs with equal sighs of exhaustion. On the stairs they met Patrick and Michael who were coming back down. Liz turned to Maria. "I'll meet you up there in a second okay?" Maria looked between Liz and the boys before nodding and heading back upstairs. Following them back down and through the front door Liz pulled Patrick into a surprising hug. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Awkwardly Patrick patted Liz on the back, not use to being hugging by tiny girls, especially ones like Liz. "It's no problem. Look I gotta go or my Mom'll just hassle me for being late." He slipped quickly out the door and headed towards the trailer park, not bothering to wait for Michael.

"You too. Thanks for coming." Liz smiled up at Michael.

With a nonchalant shrug Michael replied, "It's no problem. Kat's cool and I don't wanna see her hurt or anything." Liz just smiled again leaned up to quickly peck Michael on the cheek.

"Thanks anyway." With that Michael headed out – a stupid grin on his face – and Liz locked the door before heading upstairs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Can you say OOC? Did I mention that I am insanely sorry for being away so long? I missed writing this story so much but I figured, what was the point? When I couldn't find my password. I wanna send out a huge thank you for everyone who has ever reviewed or hell even taken the time to read this story. If it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't have bothered coming back to this story. So everyone be sure to review and tell me what they think of this chapter. (:**

**Oh and please tell me which of the following you would like to happen in the next chapter.**

Patrick and Matt finally run into each other and let's just say it won't end pretty?

Bianca finally finds out about the aliens – how will she react?

Kat wants to thank Patrick for taking care of her in this chapter – with surprising results.

Kyle and Liz break up but Kyle has his eyes set on someone else – can you guess who?

A surprising visitor from Bianca and Kat's past comes to take Matt away?

**Remember I'll probably only pick one of these to happen in the next chapter so be sure to tell me your favourite one out of them. ;)**


End file.
